<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imagine a world like that by whippy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778171">Imagine a world like that</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippy/pseuds/whippy'>whippy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Drabble Collection, Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippy/pseuds/whippy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of complementary drabbles and doodles featuring Jason and Dick.</p><p>Each chapter is unrelated and will be appropriately rated and tagged (if any).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. we can go slow [G]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because sometimes I have a scene stuck in my head but I'm not good of a writer enough to write a full blown fic out of it.<br/>And likewise, sometimes I just can't convey the emotions well enough in my drawings so I'm like.. WHY DONT WE DO BOTH?</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>I wanna take you so far<br/>Out past the Saturn rings<br/>And into my heart</i>
</p><p>Dick and Jason decided to go on a road trip.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s just,” Dick trails off as he contemplates, eyes scanning the expansive garage that houses at least thirty cars under its roof. “borrow one of B’s fancy rides.”</p><p>“You mean <em>steal</em>?” Jason corrects him, there is a bemused smile on his face and Dick couldn’t help but matches it with one of his own. “It’s not like you’re going to ask for his <em>permission</em>, are you?”</p><p>“No! I mean… yeah, fine,” Dick laughs as he concedes, hands flailing in the air in defeat. “That’s exactly what I meant. Let’s <em>steal</em> one.”</p><p>Jason snorts. “I’ve never been more in love with you than I am right now.” He leans in to give Dick a quick peck on the lips, just to emphasize his point. There will be time for more later. “Pick your ride, Goldie.”</p><p>It does not take Dick very long to decide; he remembers Jason’s fascination with the red 1965 Ford Mustang convertible when he was just a boy, all wide-eyed wonder as he set his foot for the first time inside the impressive garage. “How about <em>that</em> one then?”</p><p>The wide grin on Jason's face and how his face just <em>lights up</em> makes everything worth it.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter powered by John Legend's Wild</p><p>More JayDick art on my <a href="https://twitter.com/wppyart">twitter</a> and <a href="https://whipbogard.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I wanna love me the way that you love me [G]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>I'd love to see me from your point of view</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Dick catches Jason looking at him.</p><p>Looking at him like he is the most perfect person that he has ever met.</p><p><em>Perfect</em>. The word makes him uncomfortable. It’s something that he has been associated with for almost his entire life – the perfect soldier, the perfect son, the perfect man. But Dick isn’t that self-absorbed to believe that he is one so he tries (albeit unconsciously, every so often) his damnedest to shatter that image.</p><p>“What?” Dick would ask Jason sometimes, just to gauge his reaction. Challenging him.</p><p>Realizing that he had let his guard down, Jason would either scoffs or smirks – averting his eyes and avoiding the question altogether. As if he expects Dick to know whatever going on in his head.  Whenever he is feeling a little bold or just in the mood to mess around though, he would tell Dick something like <em>you’re just too beautiful for your own good</em>.</p><p><em>And I don’t mean just your looks</em> is left unsaid but it’s conveyed by the way he is looking at Dick anyway.</p><p>Dick thinks that perhaps it’s okay to be seen as perfect in Jason’s eyes after all.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Sometimes Jason catches Dick looking at him.</p><p>Looking at him like he is the most perfect person that he has ever met.</p><p><em>Perfect</em>. The word makes him uncomfortable. Jason is not delusional and he knows he is the physical embodiment of <em>royally fucked up</em>. Doesn’t mean he never tried to be the perfect person though. Heck, he died trying to prove himself worthy and even now, he can’t help the knee-jerk reaction of trying to prove his worth at every opportunity he gets.</p><p>He doesn’t question Dick though because he doesn’t think he will ever be ready to hear whatever that Dick has prepared to rebuke him with when he brings up the question. <em>If</em> he ever brings up the question. So he pretends that he never notices.</p><p>Instead of nitpicking on his flaws, Dick makes it feel like all of Jason’s imperfections is what makes him perfect. That’s what his eyes convey anyway.</p><p>Jason thinks that perhaps it’s okay to be seen as perfect in Dick’s eyes after all.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter powered by Ariana Grande's pov</p><p>More JayDick art on my <a href="https://twitter.com/wppyart">twitter</a> and <a href="https://whipbogard.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm loud 'cause maybe you're the one [G]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>I cannot hold my tongue, you give me much to say</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I'm sweating bullets, nervous that you'll push away</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>“Are you scared?” asks Jason as he places one hand on Dick’s chest, right above where his heart is, and Dick’s eyes flutter close.</p><p>Through the (deceptively thick) material of Nightwing’s suit and his own glove, Jason thinks he could feel Dick’s heartbeat. Or maybe, that is his own and not the cherished Boy Wonder’s because he could feel his pulse throbbing violently everywhere – in his ears, on his fingertips and <em>god</em>, even in the back of his knees. His heart is beating so fast that it feels like it would punch its way out of his ribcage any minute now.</p><p>Perhaps, dying a second time would be preferable than <em>this</em>.</p><p>The truth is, Jason is not sure if he could handle Dick’s rejection. High on post-mission adrenaline and further encouraged by a few swigs of vodka (courtesy of the mob boss they busted), Jason had blurted out his feelings (<em>Fuck</em>, <em>I want to date you, Dick</em>) when Dick gave him <em>that</em> smile – not the practiced and perfected 10,000-watt smile that he uses to dazzle people with but the one which is softer, a little more private; the one that he reserves for people that he truly cares.</p><p>Dick has been uncharacteristically quiet since then. Maybe he is thinking of ways to gently turn Jason down without ruining whatever it is that they have built between them since the last couple of years. Never mind that since the slip of the tongue, Jason has been trying to reassure him that it is fine if he is not interested and that Jason will not put the blame on him.</p><p><em>Are you scared? </em>Jason repeats the question in his head for the hundredth time. <em>Of me fucking up. Of me.</em>       </p><p>And then Dick brings his hands up and gently place them over Jason’s. “No. Never with you.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter powered by Greyson Chance's shut up.</p><p>Been trying to write more Jason. God, it's real hard lmfao.<br/>More JayDick art on my <a href="https://twitter.com/wppyart">twitter</a> and <a href="https://whipbogard.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>